The Argument
by myhorserockyrocks
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have a fight after Rose failed to tell her parents about their relationship. Scorpius is angry, and Rose tries to apologize. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round Twelve.


**A/N: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round Twelve.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling, not me.**

**Title: The Argument**

**My OTP: Rose/Scorpius**

**Prompts: #6 Warning Sign, #7 "Keep looking at me like that, I dare you," and #11 Madman**

**Words: 1,148**

**Team: Montrose Magpies**

**Position: Chaser One**

Rose Weasley was standing in the rain outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her red hair was plastered to the sides of her face and her robes were sticking to her body. Her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, was standing in front of her, his face red with anger. Rose was physically shaking, and not just from the cold—she was scared that he was going to break up with her because of what she had done.

"_I can't believe you!"_ he shouted, his face becoming even redder. Rose whimpered, tears springing to her eyes. Scorpius huffed, as though he couldn't believe that she was looking at him like that—all innocent, as though she'd done nothing wrong. "_Keep looking at me like that, I dare you!" _Rose swallowed back the tears that threatened to pour and looked up at him with icy blue eyes.

"It's not as easy as you make it sound…" she whispered, sure that he could barely hear her over the pounding rain. They weren't even supposed to be out of the castle in this storm, but they'd wanted somewhere private—but now they were just arguing. Rose thought back to her last night at home before Easter holidays were over and shuddered visibly.

_"Is there anything you need to tell us, Rosie?" Ron asked, staring at his uncomfortable daughter with concern clear in his eyes. Rose looked at him, nearly choking on her tongue as she tried to think of how to tell him._

_ She knew that her father hated the whole Malfoy family, Scorpius by default. She could imagine how he would react when she told him that she and Scorpius were now dating, and had been since just after the Christmas holidays. She could see the warning signs now. He would look like a madman, his face red with rage and his eyes wide with disbelief, and he would yell at her until she could finally board the Hogwarts Express the next morning. Heck, he probably would never forgive her and might disown her. Rose didn't know what she'd do without her father. She couldn't risk that relationship. Scorpius was sure to understand._

_ "No, Dad. I'm fine," Rose replied, sitting down and curling up next to him to watch the telly. Scorpius was sure to understand._

Rose broke out of her memory to see Scorpius once more, also standing like a madman in front of her. "I know it's not easy, Rose! In case you've forgotten, I told my parents this holiday too! Sure, they were angry, but they came around eventually! In fact, my father said he'd like to meet you at the end of the school year, and my mother agreed! So I do know, Rose, I know how hard it is. It took a lot of courage, and I'm not even in Gryffindor! You're in Gryffindor, and yet you still couldn't tell you parents about us! Should I even bother anymore? If you can't be honest with your folks, how can you ever be honest with me?"

Rose began to cry and just let the tears fall. "I'm sorry, Scorpius!" she said, trying to make it clear just how sorry she was. "I just caved… It was a moment of weakness, I promise I'll tell them over the summer!"

Scorpius laughed, but it had lost all humor. Instead, his laugh made it sound as though he was mocking her and her foolish attempts to make things right. "And then what, Rose? What will you tell me when we come back to school next year, and you still haven't told them?" His gray eyes were gleaming with anger, and they looked cold—not like the warm gray eyes he usually possessed when he was around her. Rose tried not to let it get to her.

"I-I w-w-will t-tell them!" she stuttered, trying hard to believe those words but finding a fiber of doubt in her being. Would she really tell them, when the time came? Or would she continue as if she wasn't dating the son of their archenemy? Only time would actually tell, but Rose wondered if she would even ever have the chance, or if Scorpius was going to break up with her.

Scorpius scoffed at her. "That's what you said before Easter holidays. You know what, forget it. I don't think this is going to work out." Scorpius abruptly turned and started walking away towards the castle. Rose froze, and then decided to stop him.

"Scorpius!" she shouted. "Wait!" Rose ran up to him and grabbed ahold of his arm. He ripped away from her but did stop and turn. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as if telling her to continue and show him just how remorseful she was. "Scorpius, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I can tell you that I love you and I've never wanted to hurt you." She was taking a big leap of faith by saying the l-word, as they had never used that for each other. She could see him suck in a breath when she said it and hoped she hadn't overstepped.

"It's just… I know it was hard for you to tell your parents about us, and I don't discount that fact… But I also know that I'm closer to my parents than you are to yours. I have stronger relationships with them, and I want them to approve of what I'm doing. I know it's cowardly to not tell them, and I'll even write them a letter tomorrow about us if it makes it better," she said, looking up at Scorpius with wide, vulnerable blue eyes, hoping he would forgive her.

Scorpius sighed, shaking his head. "Go ahead and write your letter. But until I know for sure that you've told them and that you're committed to this relationship, I don't know if I can continue. I think I need a break, Rose. Maybe just until after the summer's over, so this can all cool down. Then starting seventh year, I might be in a better place to forgive you for this. Please, just give me some space."

Rose watched as he turned around and walked briskly through the rain, entered the castle, and vanished from her sight. Then she really broke down, sobbing in the rain like there was no tomorrow, and to her there wasn't without him. She would have to write a letter the next day, but what was the purpose of it at this point? If they were taking a break, why did she have to tell her parents?

_Because that's what Scorpius wants,_ she thought, smiling to herself. _And if he gets what he wants, maybe he'll take me back sooner_. Rose walked into the castle, still smiling through her tears, before walking up to Gryffindor Tower to begin her letter. She would win him back.

**A/N: To anyone reading this: Don't worry, in my headcanon they get back together at the beginning of seventh year, just as Scorpius said!**


End file.
